WHAT! No boyfriend, NO PARTY?
by The Hopeless Wanderlust
Summary: Tired of Mikan stubbornness of being single, her mother decides to cancel her 18th birthday party until she gets a boyfriend! "Anyone but not that damn pervert Hyuuga!" Natsume X Mikan X Yuu; Hotaru X Ruka 8# GA UNDERGOING REVISION!
1. Woes 01

**This story was written two years ago up to chapter 4. Now that I'm back, I'm continuing this, edited a few and I've kept the writing style as it was before to remind myself how much I've progressed since then. Actually, I've forgotten the real plot. I do not own GA, including Twilight Edward Cullen's Volvo. Enjoy~**

**-:-**

_**WHAT**_**?! No boyfriend, NO PARTY?!**

**Woes 01**

**By Sarah Patrick**

**-:-**

_Natsume Hyuuga x Mikan Sakura x Yuu Tobita_

_Dedicated to crimsonfire3, adrinazailan90, BOOMx3 and Ruin Princess_

**-:-**

"_Ruka gives me luck and profit,"—satisfied Hotaru_

**-:-**

The innocent crescent moon shone dully as cirrus clouds drifted lazily over it. Dreamy silver rays glinted upon the tranquil park where two people stood under a lit lamp post. The atmosphere as though breathed a forbidden love arousing the couple. The man took her delicate fingers and placed them firmly in his own. His hazel eyes stared vividly into the beautiful doe-eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, shall I compare thee to a summer's beauty," his alluring voice recited as the fine looking man stared at his beloved. He had memorized Shakespeare's Sonnet 18 by heart and dedicating the forever-lasting love poem to her. It was her favorite poem and he knew it well.

The auburn woman giggled bashfully and shied away from his gaze. She gasped and blushed at once when the man cupped her chin, gently forcing her to face him. Traces of silence and love were in the air. It was the moment they had longed for on that night, a kiss.

Slowly, he held her head closer to his and the unnecessary distance shortened by the seconds.

Their lips were only inches away, so she closed her eyes in reflex. He slanted his head a little as he drew nearer to her. It was barely centimeters away before the pale red met the glossy ones… millimeters… she sighed as her lips parted a little… and—

TAT!

TAT!

TAT!

The auburn woman's eyes darted open at once as her eyes scanned wildly at the dark room. Dawn was late but it should be since it was winter. She rasped her throat in annoyance. That stupid alarm clock had spoiled her 'beautiful' dreams.

She grunted and glowered at the clock which read 6:30 AM. She banged her fist on the clock and the alarm turned off with a squeak—she snoozed back to sleep…

"MUM!!" boomed a girl's voice and the single mother bolted upright.

"I'm awake, Mikan! I'm awake!" she shrieked alertly. She opened her eyes again, only to realize in chagrin that she was alone in the room. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Stupid conscience," she cursed groggily and maneuvered across the messy room towards the bathroom, grabbing her towel which dried overnight on the electric heater along the way with her eyes still shut tight.

--

--

Sunlight washed faintly into the woman's room through the opening white laced curtained window as dust particles waltzed lazily under the shower of rays. Although countless clothes were scattered everywhere on the red-carpeted floor, the room showed that it belonged to a female with a sense of style.

Yuka Azumi combed her short glowing auburn hair and checked her reflection with a last glance on the mirror. She wore a purple stripped shirt with matching skirt, then a thick sweater on top after that. She dressed younger than her age but if any man were to lay their eyes on her, their first impression was a woman of early twenties: attractive, youthful and thriving curvaceous.

After a few spray of Dior perfume on her neck and her wrist, she walked out of the room, feeling ready for a new good day…

"MIKAN SAKURA!!" her voice bellowed angrily. A scowl was at her face.

_Wow. What a way to start a day._

Yuka stormed across the dining hall towards the accused. She cursed under her breath. The _almost_ 18 year old girl swiveled innocently as her two pigtails bounced in reaction.

"Morning mother," she greeted her with a sigh. Her mouth was stuffed with scramble eggs.

"No more two childish pigtails for heaven's sake!" growled the woman as she pulled the ribbon of the two pigtails. "Put on some lip gloss too! Take off that tiny studs and put these instead! It's hideous!! How many thousand times should I remind you, Mikan!? Get it through your head!" Yuka said in acidy as she forced the sharp comb through her daughter's auburn hair.

"Mum!" whined the latter but her mother gave her a warning hiss.

"You know, when I was your age, I got a lot of boyfriends… yeah, people called me playgirl but who cares anyway. I knew they were jealous. They can't love like I do… I was popular and beautiful," boasted Yuka for the umpteenth time and rolled her eyes on the scowling girl.

"I'm not like you," mumbled Mikan in a soft voice but her mother heard them and sent a hard blow on her head. The girl groaned in pain.

"I want you to have a boyfriend, Mikan!! Being single is not good!" growled Yuka in annoyance. "You are going to be eighteen soon, Mikan! As a mother, I don't want to see my daughter to be single forever. It saddens me. What if I die, before I could trust some unknown man of your choice to marry you, without knowing his true intention to be with you? Do you think that my soul would rest in peace?!" cried Yuka in misery. Mikan stood up at once.

"Okay mum…" replied Mikan cheerfully. Her mother gasped. She would never know that Mikan had finally listened to her. Glints of happiness sparkled in her doe-eyes. Mikan scowled at her.

"What I meant was I need to go to school now, mum," she said in a low voice, feeling irritated. Mikan planted a kiss on her cheek and sped off towards the door at once.

"COME BACK HERE AT ONCE!!" yelled her mother in rage but Mikan doesn't want to. She doesn't want to listen to her usual 'search-a-boyfriend-A.S.A.P-before-you-aged' lecture. She found it was a waste of time. There was no point to love a person in earnest when she couldn't get any benefit from that so-call-special-him but only betrayal and unhappiness at the end. That was her definition for romantic relationship to her.

She doesn't mind applying love into kinships and friendships. It was romantic relationships that she despised. She put on her shoes in haste and ran out of the door—

WHAM!!

Mikan groaned. Her head spun in agony.

"Are you alright, Mikan-chan?" whimpered a male voice. Mikan startled and looked up. At first, many faces swirled in her eyes and slowly her sight began to stabilize. A fine looking sandy haired boy stared worriedly at her with his stunning biscuit-colored eyes hidden beneath his round spectacles.

Too bad Mikan couldn't see that.

"Morning iinchou!" chirped Mikan at once, forgotten that she was hurt as she stood up right and dusted her brown school uniform skirt.

"Are you alright, Mikan-chan?" repeated the latter worriedly, "My head still hurts you know."

"Ow," Mikan rubbed her temple, remembered. She swore that she could feel the bruise bulging at the corner of her forehead. "I'm okay, Yuu-kun," but the boy didn't buy it. He stared at her worriedly as though she was the most fragile thing on Earth and she would break anytime in front of his devastated eyes. Mikan frowned.

"Don't worry," she added coolly.

The boy didn't take his eyes off her. He stared, fixated and secretly admiring her very presence in his life. Her silky long auburn hair hung loose over her shoulder with elegant locks laid innocently on her back and chest. Yuu loved how the sunlight made her hazel eyes looked dazzling with those long curly eyelashes fluttered as beautiful. Her lips were always juicy red and her curvaceous figure was clad with Gakuen Alice uniform. Mikan's fair smooth skin glowed under the shower of light. Yuu was captivated by her and a smile was on his lips.

"Yuu-chan, good morning…" greeted Yuka as she appeared at the threshold, causing his eyes darted at the woman. Yuu Tobita a.k.a iinchou greeted the two of them with his intelligent-like smile as he trusted his bag closer to him, holding back his temptation to hug Mikan off-guard.

"Morning, Mrs. Sakura, Mikan-chan," he greeted politely although he knew that it was a little late to greet the girl.

"Sorry for making you wait, Yuu-chan. Mikan is as stubborn as always," snapped Yuka as she folded her arms. Mikan's throat rasped.

"I am not," she retort in silent. Yuu merely smiled at Mikan. He had known Mikan since they were four and by the look on Yuka's face, he had a clue on what they were talking about.

"Alright, let's go Mikan-chan, goodbye Mrs. Sakura," bid the sandy haired boy.

"Make sure you help Mikan-chan to find a boyfriend, Yuu-kun!" replied the elder woman as she waved her hand at the two high scholars. Mikan scowl deepened and Yuu chuckled.

"Yeah, of course," shouted the latter, feeling slightly devastated. _'Am I not a boy in her eyes?' _he wondered and shook the bad feeling off him immediately. He looked at the girl whom he loved so much, he was aware of his feelings towards the girl but to his disappointment, she was gravely lacking in the love department.

"Come, iinchou! Hota-chan would definitely kill us if we're late!" called Mikan, waving her hand. He hesitated for a moment as his glasses caught the sunlight. That smile that carved on her lovely face was really breathtaking. He gave her his brilliant smile in reply, and walked together with the auburn.

They walked down the road and finally met a corner. Turning to that corner, they rooted on their ground and gaping in horror. Onlooking, they just arrived on the wrong time, to witness a 'wrong' scene. Mikan and Yuu face burned in embarrassment, the color on their faces deepened.

There, beside the front gate of the Imai's bungalow, a short raven haired girl leaned against the red brick wall; caged in the arm of a certain blonde guy—kissing as though the world was going to end within two seconds or so—her arms wrapped behind the tall blonde nape, tiptoeing.

A twit from the little sparrow alerted the blonde and broke the kiss immediately. He blushed deeply, turning away from the gazing eyes.

"Sorry about that," he muttered to Mikan and Yuu, doesn't sound apologetic at all. As a matter of fact, a small smile threatened to tug on his lips. The raven haired girl stared expressionlessly at the boy and pushed him away lightly.

"You're late," she snapped at the auburn and the sandy. "Fifty rabbits please," she held her hand out as she rubbed her fingers, signing the thirst of the money. Mikan scoffed.

"What _for_?"

"Being late, and _that_'s not free to watch you know," said the girl darkly. "Hand it over, quickly," she added impatiently. Mikan was about to fight back when Yuu cut her off.

"Just do it, or you'll get her Baka Gun again," he advised her. Pouting angrily, she handed her, the precious rabbits which she had saved so hard, struggling over many desirable temptations, just to buy her favorite-delicious-mouthwatering-luscious special casing with even buy-one-get-one-free price, the _premium _Hawalon…

Mikan merely sniffed in dejection. She was now eighty rabbits short on buying the two hundred rabbits Hawalon. She turned to look at the blonde and pointed an accuse finger at him.

"Your girlfriend is a meanie, Pyon Pyon," she pouted, almost in tears. "I'm leaving," she added and stormed away.

"Mikan!" called the two boys in unison, but the raven haired girl had held them back to let Mikan walked alone.

"She has to grow up," said the girl impassively. "Hawalon is not _love_."

"I know that Hotaru, but don't you think that asking money from Mikan is too much for her? She really _did_ struggle hard to save money despite being a spendthrift you know," defended her boyfriend with a knowing look.

"Ruka," she grunted impatiently, staring at him vividly. Ruka Nogi scowled. He was not going to fall for those dazzling purple eyes that she presented to him.

"Hotaru," his voice crooned. His azure eyes stared dully at her.

"She _hates_ boys"— emphasizing the word 'hate'_—_"well, except you and Yuu of course, and she thinks that Hawalon is her love life. _He_-llo? Can anyone see what I'm trying to say here? She needs to grow up," retorted Hotaru Imai. Ruka chuckled.

"Hotaru," he repeated again. She gave him a knowing look.

"Ho-ta-ru," he too gave her a shrewd look. Onlooking, he was in power, but truthfully, it was the other way round. Yuu shook his head in disbelief.

"Man these days can easily lose their pride over a woman," he muttered insignificantly. Ruka had fell for her small smile which she cast on her pretty face, ending up getting his lips brushing lightly against hers.

"Fine," he said in defeat. "You win then," he chuckled and the three of them walked toward the school.

"Oh Yuu," Hotaru piped up. The latter turned to look. "That would cost you another fifty rabbits," she informed him and held out her hand. Yuu glowered at Ruka as he handed Hotaru the money.

"Next time, if you want to kiss her or hug her, do it privately. We onlookers, I mean, happen-to-be and not-willing-to-be onlookers, can't afford to pay this all the time," his voice husked in annoyance. Ruka smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry, can't help it," he admitted, a blush crept on his face.

"That's why I love you, Ruka," she said darkly. "You make me rich," Ruka scowled at her. She ignored him. "Money is priority number one, Ruka," she sighed. "Then my inventions," his scowl deepened. "Then my client," Ruka felt like attacking her now. "Then money again," Another word which doesn't involved him would end Hotaru in his arm, his lips specifically. "Studies," she added as she held out her Baka gun, knowing his reaction. "Then you," and her lips tugged to a corner, ogled knowingly. Yuu understood at once where the situation would take. Before he would become the 'happen-to-be and not-willing-to-be' onlooker, he ran away, leaving the couple behind…

**-:-**

"_See, I told you he makes me rich."—love-struck Hotaru_

**-:-**

**-**

**TBC**

**-**

**Review would be nice~**

**--sarah**


	2. Woes 02

**I do not own GA and Twilight's Edward Cullen's Volvo. Crimson E and any extra characters are from "My FOE is my FIANCE?!!" OMG, do almost all my latest stories have this Crimson E name?! FYI, this is not a vampire story. LOL~ Enjoy~**

**-:-**

_**WHAT**_**?! No Boyfriend, NO PARTY?**

**Woe 02**

**By Sarah Patrick **

**-:-**

"_I'd do anything for my Hotaru-hime,"—Love-stoned Ruka _

**-:-**

A certain brunette was sitting alone in the deserted playground, sulking. She pouted and she let go a deep sigh, a long mist formed from her parting lips, fogging momentarily in front of her face before the mist started to fade away with the light wind. The winter daylight poured faintly over the ground through the naked trees surrounding the playground. The swing squeaked as it moved in a snail's pace.

"Hota-chan is a meanie," she breathed out, remembering how she had lost her precious fifty rabbits from her. _'If only that annoying Ruka Pyon could control himself, even just a bit, whenever he's with his annoyingly precious, treasured girlfriend…' _

She heaved an exasperated sigh.

"That's why I hate boys. They just can't control themselves, can they…? Jeez," she rasped and stood up on both feet at once. Her black polished shoes dug deep into the three inches snowy bed, giving a dramatic contrast of black in a bed of white. She began to gather her pace towards the playground's entrance, humming an unfamiliar song, and skipped once a while. She knew if she was going to sulk longer, she might be late for school, and that was not going to happen again in this final year of high school. That was a promise she had to lift up to.

Sakura Mikan was her name, seventeen of age, has intellect which even surpassed her best friend. Her beautiful long silky auburn crown had incredibly lovely locks over her big lucid butterscotch colored eyes… was no mere a high school student. She was an Alice student.

The enigmatic yet prestigious Alice Academy of Japan stood magnificently at its ground, hid hundreds of children who possess special power called Alice. Every being has their own unique Alice worked in a distinctive way. Though, many amongst them have common Alices, but neither worked in the same poise. Five known ability types of Alice were identified, and Alices were classified into these classes; Active, Latent, Somatic, Special and Dangerous.

--

_Active_; a class where student possessed Alice which is pheromone types: affecting behavior or body structure of others or themselves.

_Latent_; an existing Alice which only to be seen when this Alice is put to action, it is a 'hidden' talent beneath their naive appearance.

_Somatic_; abilities which are related to the body, especially distinct from the mind, usually are unimaginable, neither to think of nor to see, whenever it concerns to reality. They are abilities beyond wits of one.

_Special_; innocence and peaceable may they look, but they are utterly impossible to be accepted to the outer world, abilities which outwitted any bizarre imaginations of the reality world, sometimes fearful to be known, but yet useful at times, these students possessed power which neither three above classes would ever accept them. (No offence)

And _Dangerous_; dark arts is believed to stirred along in this class, power which are so strong and probably uncontrollable, they breathe out nothing but mystery and intimidation.

--

Mikan, possessing one of the rarest Alice written in history, yet powerful and has frail traces of being a Dangerous kind too, was a Special Ability Class student. Her Nullification Alice was perfect for her splendid, not to forget the word 'annoying', personality. A girl who stood on her belief that 'only to use your Alice on the last resort' was a troublemaker too. She wished to spread her belief around her, but unknown to her, she was strictly under the eyes of the Academy for years because her beliefs was a real threat to them, along with her _unusual _background…

She skipped into the icy bed, leaving footsteps trails behind her. Mikan jumped out into the pathway where the path and the entrance kissed when a silver Volvo passed by. It didn't bother to slow down when it reached a big, almost icy newly formed puddle on the cleared road and—

SPLAT!

Mikan stood there, frozen and perplexed, as she was covered in the freezing icy water. She was dripping with mud too. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at the car, hoping that at least it would stop and the stupid Volvo owner would apologize or something… but to her most annoyance, the driver kept on driving.

"YOU BLOODY PIECE OF SHIT! COME BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, shaking a fist at the speeding car. The Volvo came to a halt. Its expensive black tires screeched on the road, leaving dark marks on the grays. The silver door clicked open as a pair of long legs in brown checkered trousers appeared before it, and the driver stood up. Everything happened in slow motion for Mikan.

Mikan who was significantly pissed off at first, found it was suddenly hard for her to breath. Specifically, she forgot how to breathe. She wasn't sure why. Was it because the Volvo owner was a filthy rich high school student from Gakuen Alice whom she had never seen before, or was it because she had never seen a beautiful guy who now standing in front of her, annoyance wrinkled on his face. She _unconsciously _gawked at him.

"Stupid," his deep alluring voice muttered and his throat rasped. Mikan startled after pondering the word he had utter with that amazing voice and the weird feeling was gone in a flash. Anger now took her whole.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked and scoffed at him. "Look what have you done to me, you moron!" Her eyebrow quirked angrily at its place, her lips carved a frown and her eyes burned in rage. But the beautiful boy didn't say a word. He stood unaffected like a statue, as though she hadn't said anything to him, or even 'better', never had existed in his eyes. He merely shrugged and turned away. "OY! BASTARD!" she boomed.

"Onii-chan…" a girl's voice sighed exasperatedly from the car. The latter turned to look at the elementary school girl who appeared before the passenger seat, pouting at them. "I told you to go and apologize to that girl, not to fight with her, Natsume-nii. Please don't do this anymore, you promised." The beautiful boy known as Natsume bit his lips. The little girl was adorable, with her little arms folded over her chest and she too was beautiful. Mikan stared at the girl disbelievingly. She began to wonder to why she had never seen them in school before. They would definitely be really famous. (REMINDER: NOT A VAMPIRE STORY)

"Tsk, whatever," Natsume snapped at Mikan and walked away again.

"Is that how you apologize?" croaked Mikan. She was confused to see these two people in Gakuen Alice uniforms and she felt disgusted at Natsume's rudeness. He stopped abruptly and stared at her sideway, then nodded once. Mikan scoffed.

"As if I would say 'Apologies accepted'," she snapped sarcastically.

"And oh, polka dots… your skirt," his alluring voice muttered darkly as his dazzling crimson eyes stared intriguingly at her. Mikan look at her skirt and she screamed a piercing scream. Her skirt was slightly flipped because some of the thread got caught on her bag, revealing a little of her polka dotted panties she was wearing that day. She blushed scarlet and pulled her skirt right again.

"Argh, pervert," she groaned through gritted teeth, in embarrassment.

"Is that how you thank others, polka dots?" he sneered, but he didn't wait for her reply. "You welcome," he chuckled and soon disappeared into the Volvo and he drove away, leaving the raging brunette behind.

"That bastard!"

--

--

Mikan was grateful that her mother was out for work when she reached the empty house to get changed. She took off her shoes and was about to enter the hallway, when she accidentally knocked over a picture frame. The glass shattered and she gasped in horror. She crouched down and started to pick up the shattered pieces with her delicate-like fingers. It was her favorite photo frame; she made it together with—

Mikan froze in her ground, terrified. Her eyes dilated. A picture of her and her mother was covering another familiar forbidden picture which she banned herself from seeing it ever again in her life. Nostalgic washed over her, and the anger, the hatred for boy in the picture deepened every second as her eyes saw the end bit of the familiar picture. She took the picture and stared at it. She was unaware that she was balling a fist on her other hand occupied with the broken glasses.

A picture of her when she was four, smiling happily as her arm was wrapped around another boy of her age. His raven hair was partially hiding his face as a smile tugged faintly on his lips. His crimson eyes were smiling too. Mikan crumpled the picture and threw it into the paper bin at once. She stormed towards her room.

'_If Pyon Pyon, Hota-chan and Yuu-kun didn't find me, I don't think I would still be alive, Crimson E. I hate you.' _

"Aww… shoot," she cursed silently as she then felt the throbbing pain from her left hand, where blood was dripping to the parquet floor. She sighed exasperatedly, examining the little glasses that stuck out in her palm and began to aid her hand.

--

--

The door of High School Alice Academy Class D slid opened, the noisy class fell silence at once. A feminine man, blonde headed with sparkling purple eyes entered in his another female cosplay (costume play); today was a violet charmeuse dress that echoed the color of his eyes; any unknown men/women could have mistaken him for a pretty Blondie.

"Morning class, I have a great news for you today," his cheerful voice sang as he carefully laid his book on the table. The class buzzed in excitement, but only three students were troubled by an absentee.

"Where's Mikan?" wondered Tobita Yuu at the couple. Pokerfaced Imai Hotaru merely shrugged. Nogi Ruka handsome features creased in worrisome. He pressed his hand on his temple as his dewy azure eyes stared probingly at the open space.

"I should have known, we should have followed her," his husky voice muttered quietly, concern dyed his tone, looking at the fine looking sandy-haired boy. Yuu nodded once, agreed, and he bit his lips in chagrin.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," assured the expressionless inventor. She glared at the two boys. Ruka chuckled, pouting playfully at her as he took her by her waist and pulled her nearer.

"How sure are you, Hotaru?" he whispered into her ears, tickling her neck with his warm breathe. He really couldn't resist her. Hotaru glared at her boyfriend and pushed him away.

"Very sure," she grunted and rolled her eyes at him. "Behave Ruka." She then eyed Yuu knowingly, causing Yuu to scowl and gave her another fifty rabbits. Yuu punched Ruka on his stomach, releasing his anger at him, ignoring the fact that his classmates might saw him doing it. Ruka deserved it anyway. He whimpered painfully and stared apologetically at him with an apologetic look. Yuu looked away as he fixed his askew glasses, catching light reflection on it and he grunted in anger.

"We have a new student from America, class," chuckled their homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei again. He cleared his throat. "Hyuuga, enter," he called out at the new student and waved the 'Hyuuga' guy to enter.

The class gasped, especially the girls, except for the trio who had their minds on Mikan.

The new student's black shiny heel tapped as he entered the staggered class, swinging his strong arms sideways a little. He had the first three button of his uniform, unbuttoned with the tie fastened imperfectly. His long glossy raven haired stuck out untidily at its place and his dazzling crimson eyes stared at the class with no hint of interested in them. His face remained stoic as he stopped and stood in front of the class.

"Hyuuga Natsume, Dangerous Ability, Special star," his alluring voice muttered dully at the class. He ignored the shrieks from the she-human in the class and the sulking faces of the he-ones. A smile tugged in the teacher's face, he was please to know that the new student was accepted by the class despite his ability class.

"Ah… Thank you Natsume-kun, about your partner…," began the teacher as he tapped his chin lightly. He was widely aware that many girls arm was shot to the air, admiration was sparkling in their eyes, hoping that they were chosen. "Hmm…"

The door slid opened in a rush, revealing a panting brunette.

"So sorry sensei, I promise I wouldn't be late again!" she cried as she bowed continuously at the teacher. Narumi-sensei chuckled quietly.

"It's okay Mi-chan, get to your seat, now…" he said, smiling. Mikan was relieved. She knew that Narumi-sensei had always been a kind teacher…

"You are lucky today, Mikan-chan," began the teacher again. "I have found you a partner," declared Narumi-sensei as he showed her at a person whom she didn't aware of earlier.

Frowns and whimpers were heard from the class, muttering something like 'not fair', 'she hates guys', 'I want him', 'That girl is mine'… Her honey eyes travelled slowly at the new student, and dilated in horror.

"YOU!" she accused as she pointed her finger at Natsume.

"Oh, you again," he chuckled. "Polka dots."

"Eh? You knew each other?" wondered the teacher in bewilderment. Mikan pouted displeasingly and was about to explain the real situation when Natsume slapped her mouth shut, and hugged her.

"She's my fiancée," he said out loud. The whole class froze. Even the teacher was dumbfounded. Mikan joined the crowd too. "Follow whatever I said, or you're going to be roasted dead, Polka dots," Natsume whispered warningly into her ears. Mikan was scared.

"Fi-an-cée?" muttered Narumi-sensei in disbelief as he uttered each syllable. Natsume nodded. Narumi-sensei paused for a moment as though he was trying hard to absorb everything in as fast as he can. "Ah, I see. You got there a loyal one too," added the teacher at last. Mikan doesn't like the idea that her fellow classmates now think that she had been rejecting other guys because she had a fiancé. _'That's a lie… can't they see that?'_

Mikan tried to protest but his grasp began to tighten.

"Bullshit," Hotaru impassive voice piped up, almost growling. Mikan was glad that she was on her side. She turned to look at Ruka and Yuu, both had the worst horror expressions in the class, and she scowled inwardly. She couldn't believe that the two baffled boys actually fell for the _blatant _lie.

"Sorry, but that's the truth," shrugged Natsume, harshly. He dug his fingernails into Mikan's skin and scratched her in vain. "Tell them." He pushed her slightly, a sign of bully in her eyes. Mikan stood uneasily. Uncomfortable silence came rolling in.

"Is it true Mikan?" Yuu's voice cracked as he stared attentively at her, hoping for a 'no'. A smile threatened to tug on his lips, ready if this was merely a joke, though, he have to admit that it was really funny if it _really_ was a joke. But, nothing came. She paused just too long.

"Actually, he's my cousin," she whispered, her skin felt blazing hot, pricking her endlessly. Another lie and she scowled at her best friends who believed it gullibly. Hotaru was frozen like statue too.

"Wow, amazing," muttered Narumi-sensei admiringly. "Cousin and fiancé."

"Cousin," corrected Mikan at once, but she felt another prick of heat on her skin, and she winced.

"…and fiancé," added Natsume coolly. The teacher smiled at them.

"Chop, chop, get into your seats now, children," he gushed at them, and to Mikan's horror, she was even forced to seat beside that 'beautiful bully boy' at the back of the class.

She saw the devastated look at Yuu's face, which she found it awkward to acknowledge it. When she turned to look at him straight into the eye, he went rigid, recovered immediately, and then quickly turned to look at the blackboard. Mikan batted her eyelashes innocently and confused, tilted her head a little as she stared at the back of the sandy haired boy's head. _'What's wrong with you, Yuu-chan?' _she wondered in puzzlement, before she remembered about Natsume and went sulking in her seat again.

Natsume chuckled silently, pleased of himself. Everything went according to plan. He doesn't like the idea to be transferred to another academy again if he made any trouble in this academy. He was fed up, transferring to academy to another, from a state/country to another. If only he wasn't related to that stupid uncle of his—Persona, the leader of All Dangerous Ability Class presented in the world, he would be like other normal teenagers.

He stole a glance of the angry golden-brown haired girl sitting beside him, and a teasing smile was on his face. He was lucky to have a victim to toy around with, and he could bet that schooling in this Japanese Alice Academy would be fun. He placed his feet up on the table, ignoring the irritated scoff from the girl, and placed his current favourite manga on his face.

He knew this academy would be his playground and he believed it. Even the teachers seemed not to mind troublemaker like him after all: A good sign that he would stay here till graduation.

Mikan glared at Natsume at the corner of her hazel eyes and sank in her seat. Everything about him was odd to her; him, his weird lies, his rudeness, his gorgeous appearance, and she swore that she would rather die than admitting that he's cute…_ 'Blehh…'_

'_Why on Earth is he doing this to me?' _thought Mikan angrily, she puffed her cheek. The boy fidgeting a little in his seat, his manga was still on his face; he then rolled his sleeve up and scratched his elbow for a while. A weird looking sigil was at a corner of his strong arm attracted her eyes and before she could even observe it intently, she heard an angry grunt, he had pulled his sleeve back right again, and her eyes darted to meet a dangerously furious pair of crimson eyes. She went petrified. If only 'looks can kill' long she would have been dead.

Suddenly, it hit her, bombarded by questions in her mind, about why she hated this boy more than any of her classmates. Truthfully, she never did _actually _hate any boys in the school particularly—only to reject their stupid confessions and ignored their flirty behavior. She had no interest talking to boys except for Yuu and Pyon Pyon, of course. Boys were plain annoying.

Come to think of it, maybe, some physical appearance about the boy reminded her of her childhood enemy, Crimson E; his eyes, his hair…. She thanked god that the _real_ Crimson E had vowed that he would never again to step foot anywhere near Hokkaido anymore. If he did, she would be first in line to kill him, stab him right at his heart and stab again and again, before he could even enter this place!

Um,_ literally _killing him_… _

Mikan had made her mind. Despite his bizarrely beautiful face, she had agreed to herself that she had to hate him, loathed him to hell… this was a vow she must solemnly keep and never ever to break it at all, _again._

Her lips carved a twisted smile. She had never find it hard to hate someone especially boys, even to utter it out never felt this easy before.

'I hate you Hyuuga Natsume.'

**-:-**

"…_I wish my princess wouldn't be sadistic at times…"—depressed Ruka_

**-:-**

**--**

**TBC**

**--**

**Mikan didn't use her Alice because of her belief—'Only to use your Alice on the last resort'. Is Natsume OOC in this chapter? Hmm, I'm not sure. Hotaru and Ruka is officially a couple if you didn't notice that. **

**Review would be nice.**

**--sarah**


	3. Woes 03

**Disclaimed. Crimson E and Tangerine R nicknames are mine. Enjoy~**

**-:-**

_**WHAT?!**_** No boyfriend, NO PARTY?!**

**Woe 03**

**By Sarah Patrick**

**-:-**

"_I wish you could see me clearly, Mikan," –Bashful Yuu_

**-:-**

The last white ice flake fell gracefully onto the bed of white before the dawn broke. The blanket of clouds rolled over the chimneys and roofs of houses and apartments in Japan. Zephyr whispered news of a good day to the slumbering Japanese under their comfortable, warm futon. As the dawn cracked, the clouds cleared up as the wind whisked them away from the white city. A lonesome cloud stubbornly hung in the portrait of blue, together with the rising heaven's eye which poured its radiance softly over the white ground.

Slowly, grownups and teenagers began to leave their cozy home, bound to their usual daily routines. Little children ran out to play, throwing fists of snow balls they made with a chuck of snow. As merry and innocent as the outside world could be, it was different back in an elegant, enormous school called Gakuen Alice.

The large red quartz clock on the whitewashed classroom ticked soundlessly under the clear glass; just strike sharp ten in the morning. The sun had rose high, carelessly showered the class with its ray and feeble warmth. A dark haired man in his late twenty clad too casual for his job was teaching his student who were all pretending to be attentive when they were silently playing about with their Alices or chitchatting with their partner beside them through little piece of paper.

At the back of the class, a certain brunette was sulking in her _new_ seat together with her _newly_ self-proclaimed fiancé. Her shimmering butterscotch eyes threw a nasty glare at the gorgeous boy sitting beside her. His beautiful face was covered from the adulation gaze of the girls under those highly illustrated pages of his current favorite manga, his muscular arms were folded behind his head and his long legs were on the desk. She flung her long soft auburn hair at the guy beside her in disgust, and didn't bother to suppress a loud scoff at him. He was defiantly lacking in the courteous department despite his handsomeness.

"Idiot," Sakura Mikan spat under her breath as she folded her arms over her chest. Obviously, his presence crushed her in a fit of annoyance, "Pfft, fiancé my butt."

A sudden jerk from the lad caused her to startle in her seat. Her gold eyes met the angered ruby ones with horror. She believed that he was going to beat her up for insulting him so, flinching her eyes shut in reaction, ready for any blow from him---in case it ever happened during the teacher's presence in the class, but to her relief, it never came. She opened her eyes again, just to witness a ridiculously annoying smirk wiped across the beautiful boy's face. She rolled her eyes at him in chagrin, muttering beautiful long cursed words under her breath. Mikan leaned forward in her seat and opened her textbook, pretending to be engrossed in it.

"Coward," she heard him chuckled as he went back to the same position as before, with his legs on the desk. "Don't give remarks on others if you can't face the consequences, little girl." Hyuuga Natsume purposely laid his left foot on her textbook, ignoring an offended scoff from the girl completely. Another smirk tugged on his perfect pale red lips. He was wishing inwardly that the time would just stop for him to irritate her to death…

"Hyuuga," she hissed dangerously as she kicked his foot in vain. "Put your stinky foot off my book, you moron." Natsume didn't bother to move. He was enjoying every moment teasing his _toy_ very much."Hyuuga!" she hissed louder, but too low for the class to get interrupted. His silence irked her to hell. "Fuck-off," she shoved his foot off the desk. He intentionally slammed his boot to the ground, earning startling attention from the class.

"Sakura, Hyuuga, what's going on back there?!" called the teacher strictly. It was Maths; that was Jinno-sensei to you. Every pair of eyes was fixed upon the mentioned couple. Mikan face turned scarlet with the curious gaze from the class, especially the ones from Tobita Yuu.

Mikan met his hard start, his biscuit eyes was fiercely painted with emotions which she barely understood why he felt that way. His temple creased as his eyebrows met. His lips parted a second. He exhaled a small, short sigh before he turned to look at the blackboard again. Mikan was confused. She had never seen him so dispirited… or angry like that before. She wondered what had happened to cause him so.

"Don't make me repeat, both of you! If you don't want to study in this class, you might as well get the hell out of here!" snapped Jinno-sensei again. Mikan startled and turned to look at the enraged teacher. His finger was pointing at the door.

"Sorry sensei, we promise---" Mikan stopped abruptly when Natsume stood up right and began to walk towards the door.

"I'm leaving," he muttered to the teacher nonchalantly. "Bye," he bid Mikan, looking at the corner of his eyes. He was half-smiling; making sure that people would actually believe that he really was her fiancé. Mikan pouted angrily, unaware that her reaction worsened the situation. Her classmates thought that she was upset with him for leaving her alone in class.

Mikan didn't break her stare at the boy. She had never met someone so weird and annoying like Natsume. He was surely mysterious, demanding, a freaking bully… and damn, why must he be so gorgeous! He must be a devil to be that beautiful. She watched his retreating figure disappeared through the door before she turned to look at the teacher. His lips thinned dangerously into a line, his eyes narrowed as he glowered at her. Mikan could only gulp fearfully.

"Are you staying, Sakura?" growled the teacher, his aura was dark and furious. Mikan nodded timidly. He gave her a wide smug. "Good, I want you to demonstrate question number 23 on page 196, Sakura," he chuckled and fixed his crooked glasses, then glared at her threateningly. Mikan's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe her luck. They had studied up to page 60, topic 3, and Jinno-sensei undoubtedly wanted her to go to detention if she couldn't answer the question from topic 11.

Mikan flashed the teacher a confident smile as she walked towards the blackboard, "Sure, sensei…" she chuckled and wrote the answer on the board. It was an utterly long equation and even her classmates were stunned to see her answered the question so easily. Jinno-sensei could only frown. He had forgotten who he was dealing with; a top student.

--

--

It was warm for a winter day. December was fading, Natsume walked silently on the icy ground alone, until he saw something that made him paralyzed on his feet. He could swear that he had stop breathing for a minute or two with his eyes fixed on the subject.

"The cherry blossom…" he gasped as he approached the bared tree, decorated with soft fluffy frost at places it managed to settle. The tree gave him the feeling of comfort, which was nostalgic to him… and also, pain, a memory he hated himself for it.

Natsume balled a fist, clenching his jaw. His fist glowed fiery and he threw his hand at the tree. Instantly, the tree was burning, blazing up high from just a mere spark appeared through the thin frozen air. He burned the tree in hatred… hoping that it would turned to ashes… but he couldn't. He stopped at once in frustration. He let the tree mere blackened though the inner core wasn't damaged. He was relief that the tree was still alive.

He sighed exasperatedly, downcast. He felt stupid for thinking about the past and his attempt to burn the tree which failed miserably.

"Argh," he scolded himself, rubbing his hand on his face. He straightened up again, and slowly gathered his pace towards the tree. The smell of ashes and burnt scented the air around the tree, he traced a finger on the blackened bark.

"Tangerine R… Once I found you, get ready for my vengeance." He chuckled. That was a promise that he would definitely lift up to, a vengeance to Tangerine R.

--

--

Mikan's POV

My day today was awfully odd and unlucky. Firstly, I met that devil---Hyuuga Natsume. I don't know what horrible sins I had committed in my life till God had sent me Lucifer himself to me. I knew it; I shouldn't have eaten that ice-cream my mother kept for herself last night. ARGH, this must be the punishment.

Upon meeting that devil, I knew my life would never ever be the same again. He was the main cause of all the commotion for the second problem and the third and the forth, and it never stopped. Thanks to him, now everyone in school thought that I have been rejecting guys because I have a _bloody freaking fiancé!_

God! If he appeared in front of me right now, I swear to God that I'll strangle him to death! Where was that bastard anyway?! Let me have him, let me kill him!

"Mikan-chan," Yuu piped up. The four of us---Yuu, Pyon Pyon, Hotaru and I were walking away from the school compound since the school ended minutes ago. My eyes which was burning in fury, swiftly smothered by his calm, authority-like voice as I turned to look at him. I hummed promptly. His facial expression suddenly spurred in hesitancy. "Is… err…"

"What?" I asked curiously, my tone was gentle. I smiled at him encouragingly which he suddenly look away before returning to look at my face again.

"Is that new student really your fiancé, Mikan?" I choked. I wasn't expecting that, at least from my best friend's mouth. Pyon Pyon was the one who was shooting me with that question which Yuu-kun was obviously failed to find say it out. I rolled my eyes at the boys and stole a glance at Hotaru. She too was staring at me, expressionless as usual, but knowing her, she probably also believed that the fiancé-fuss was true. I stared at them before I buried my face in my palm and shook my head, feeling disbelief.

"Trust me you guys, he's not my fiancé. I barely know him!" I confessed with a frustrated sigh. Apparently, they didn't believe me. I can't blame them, that devil was a really good actor---very convincing. I hated that Hyuuga Lucifer. "Come on," I frowned and stomped my feet. "I'm serious guys, really," I said solemnly.

"Okay, okay, we believe you," retorted Hotaru at once, waving her hand at me. "But, amongst all girls in the class, why would he do that to you, Mikan?" I gaped and swallowed my saliva difficultly. She had a point, but then… I remembered what had happened earlier this morning. I met him, in his stupid ostentatious silver Volvo. Why do I even love Volvo since little?!

"We met earlier this morning, that's why I was late for school. I sort of--bump into him," I said through gritted teeth. Pyon Pyon "oh"-ed, Yuu-kun nodded.

"But…" I turned my head to look at Yuu-kun. He was having that look again---the look when he was deep in thought with his glasses caught by the light while he cupped his chin. I found it amusing and annoyed at the same time whenever he did that; Amusing, because he looks like a detective cracking an impossible murder case, which was cool, and annoyed, because I felt like he was being all protective over me, ---that irritated me. 'I'm going to be seventeen soon, damn it!'

"But what?" I retorted. As he was about to answer, a loud incessant honking was at my back. I closed my ears in vain. _'Who on Earth can that be?!'_ I swiveled and was about to give a piece of my mind at the driver, when I saw that stupid, stupid, stupid---_ 'ARGH!'_---Volvo owner again.

"Hop in," his alluring voice said. My jaw dropped immediately. _'What's wrong with this guy?!'_

"What?" I blurted out. Hyuuga Natsume rasped in disgust and rolled his eyes on me.

"Are you stupid or what, I said 'hop in'," he repeated casually, as though it was a common routine we had which was not. I glowered at him angrily.

"Excuse me, mister, but---" Before I had the chance to finish my sentence, I was pulled into the car forcefully and he sped away.

"Put on your seatbelt," he muttered. Everything happened too fast for my brilliant mind to think and I blinked, feeling stupid.

"Huh?" He glared at me, driving at top speed.

"Are you an idiot?! I said---"

"I heard you, Hyuuga! Drive slowly!" My tone was soaked in pure horror, he had driving problems and I was his terrified passenger. He ignored me with an amused smile on his face.

"Put on your seatbelt," he repeated calmly and I obeyed gladly. I didn't want to die too young because of some jerk's driving attitude problem. I hold on to my seat as tightly as I could, hoping that accident wouldn't happen while I was still here in his car at the very least. If he encountered one, let him die alone. I didn't want to be here when it happened.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked panicky but he just kept silent. His left hand was on the wheel while the other was pressing hard on his lower lips.

"Did you tell anyone?" he asked in a quiet voice, his eyes were staring ahead.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him curiously. He was silent again. He skidded in a sharp corner before he stopped the car beside the playground where I first met him in a frightening speed. "Hyuuga!" I shrieked in alarm. I thought Hotaru's driving was scary, but this was nightmarish. He took off his belt and leaned forward towards me. His breath was on my face… and it was peppermint.

"Did you tell anyone about our relationship… was a lie?" I froze. His crimson eyes were terrorizing.

"Am I not supposed to tell anyone about it?" I croaked nervously. His lips thinned dangerously.

"Not a soul," he replied angrily. I gulped and found myself began to stutter.

"Oh." I tried to look away from those eyes but I couldn't. His eyes were piercing sharp, staring into my hazels, draining my confidence away like an extremely hungry tiger had found a timid and mouth-watering prey. "Well…" I began and chuckled nervously. "I, um…"

"Who-are-they?!" he growled lowly as he slammed his hands on the window screen, gluing me at my door seat. I startled fearfully. He was fuming angrily.

"Um…" I squeaked, almost in tears. His mood swings was scaring me. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked timidly again. He just clenched his jaw and his eyes darted to the window screen behind me.

"Are they, _them_?" he hissed. I leaned forward a little and turn my head to follow where his glare zeroed. I gasped when I saw my best friends; Hotaru, Pyon Pyon and Yuu-kun had just appeared at the corner and were walking towards the playground. I swiveled back at him.

"What are you going to do, Hyuuga?" I asked with tinge of anger and fear. He met my eyes and smirked. He forcefully opened my door, causing me to fall backwards and he jumped over me, and dragged me forcefully towards the large playground. Once we were there, he pinned me against a tree there and waited. I was shocked. I don't want to know what he was planning because my instinct was tingling alarmingly---a bad sign.

"Hyuuga, what are you doing?" I whispered alertly. I could hear my tone was in faithful horror.

"Shhs," he hushed me rudely. I pouted angrily and looked away. My friends footsteps grew louder by the second, I could hear their shoes crushed into the two inches deep snow as they talked in low voices. Suddenly I felt his body leaned closer toward me, I gasped and turned to meet his gaze.

"What are you doing?" I breathed out. I was scared and pushed him away, but he locked my waist in his iron arms.

"Don't protest, if you do, I'll kill you," he hissed maliciously. My eyes dilated in horror and I could only gasp silently to utter my horror within. I was petrified, frozen in my ground. I knew I could scream for help, but my voice betrayed me. The footsteps were getting louder and clearer. His arms around my waist tightened as his beautiful face came closer to mine. This cannot be happening. Am I really going to let this bully stranger to steal my first kiss from my virgin lips?

Oh, God save me.

**-:-**

"…_Only I can make her happy…"—broken-hearted Yuu_

**-:-**

**--**

**To Be Continued**

**--**

_**Pouts**_**. Review would be nice~**

**--sarah**


	4. Woes 04

**Extra characters are from my other FF. When I wrote this, we all didn't know who Mikan's father was in the manga, so I created a name, "Shirou Sakura". But since the name is now even given in the manga, I feel reluctant to change the name, but I did it anyway. Last chapter of the edited chapters I left from 2008. Enjoy~**_**—the hopeless wanderlust (2010)**_

**-:-**

**WHAT? No boyfriend, No PARTY?!**

**Woe 04**

**By Sarah Patrick (2008)**

**-:-**

_Scoff. "You are such a big jerk, stupid, stupid Hyuuga,"—Angered Mikan_

**-:-**

I couldn't believe that I was stuck in this kind of situation. Here I was, standing feebly on my feet and my eyes were naked in fear as I stared into the cold pair of crimsons. His burly body was leaning closer toward me, pinning my tiny frame against the rough bared tree. I have zero percent for escaping.

His beautiful face too was getting closer to mine—his lips in particular. I gulped in horror. I wanted to run away from here, but I couldn't. He locked my legs between his legs at once, knowing best that I was in an attempt to run if I could.

"Don't you dare," his velvety voice murmured. I was in trance at once. His voice was so deep and seductive that I couldn't feel myself any longer, but I knew somewhere in the mist of my trance, my conscience was screaming out to me. His breath was so sweet, poisoning my mind with temptation which I had never felt before: the urge to kiss those perfect pale red lips. My butterscotch eyes had never left his lips. Footsteps which I knew belonged to my three best friends; Yuu-kun, Hotaru-chan and Pyon Pyon were getting louder and nearer to the entrance of the playground.

"Let – go – off - me," I growled under my breath, the numbness was slipping away in a snail's pace. His grasp on my waist began to tighten.

"No," he snapped, almost whispering. I was stunned. A smirk came upon his lips as he drew nearer towards me. He stopped once his lips gently touching my ear lobe causing me to shiver. "Ug-ly," he mocked in a whisper and chuckled. In a flash, I was back into my senses again and let out a loud, offended scoff.

"You devil!" I barked and slapped him hard on his face. "Just because you are super good looking, you can't just go around and call people _ugly_, you moron." With all my might, I launched my foot on his foot and ran away. Hearing him groaning in pain made me grin, but I didn't dare to look back. I was afraid to meet the eyes of the beautiful raging demon.

I stopped only to catch my breath for a while at the entrance of the playground when a strong hand pulled my arm roughly.

"How dare you," growled Natsume through gritted teeth. His right cheek was colored in bright red due to the slap I gave him. Wow, it really did looked painful but he deserved it no matter.

"Mikan!" I heard a voice called out at me in alarm. I swiveled and saw Yuu came running toward me. His once-gentle biscuit eyes were whirled in possessiveness as he met Natsume's glare. "Let her go, Hyuuga," he snapped at him, his voice was icy and deep. I gawked at him. I had never heard him speak so harshly like that before. What happened to his gentle tone and charming behavior?

--

--

Yuka Azumi giggled. The grin on his face was really something she missed the most about him. It had been fourteen years since she last met her two best friends.

"That's awesome, Z. When was that? First of Jan, right?" gushed Kyoya Hyuuga as he twined his fingers with his beloved wife, Hikaru.

Oh, she envied them a lot. Chatting together around the small coffee table with the Hyuuga couple brought a gush of memories of her ex-husband, Izumi Yukihira. It was really nostalgic to her, but she hated the feeling at times. Yuka let that emotion to cage in her chest, feared that her smile could be fake by it.

"Yes, while the children celebrate Mikan's birthday, we can finally update ourselves with the others. Narumi-kun is _dying_ to meet you guys too. What about dinner at the usual?" suggested Yuka with an amused smile. Her eyes glinted upon the thought. Hikaru smiled widely at her.

"Can't wait, Z." Hikaru held Yuka's hands in hers and rubbed it soothingly. Yuka eyes gentled at once. She knew that only her closest buddies addressed her with that nickname: Z, given by the most romantic and naughtiest person she had ever loved, and now most hated person in her life. Yuka presumed that Azumi might be a part of the reason why Mikan hated man so much… She sighed in silent.

Yuka took a glance at her watch and she was struck in horror.

"Ohmygod," she whimpered and stood up from her chair. They were in Starbucks, sitting out under the setting sun as they drank coffee together. Yuka was too absorbed into their little reunion that she didn't realize that it was already late. "Got to go, guys. My daughter would die out of starvation if I didn't cook dinner for her," she said with silent humor. Kyoya rolled his crimson eyes on Yuka and frowned.

"Mikan-chan is a big girl, Z. She can survive by herself. Let's talk longer," he chuckled, leaning forward in his seat. It was Yuka's turn to roll her eyes on him. He always had his own charm to seduce people into following his wishes, especially with that velvet voice of his. Yuka began to wonder how their children, Natsume and Aoi would turn out. Would Natsume be as handsome as his father? Does Aoi inherit his mother's charming attitude? The last time she saw Natsume was when he was three, Aoi wasn't born yet till he was six. 'He was _bloody_ rude,' thought Yuka in exasperation. '_Goddamit… Just like his father when he was younger too.'_

"You're married, Kyoya. Hikaru will kill you for that," snapped Yuka as Hikaru burst to giggle. She swung her long raven hair to her side as Kyoya leaned back in his seat, crossing his arm and pouted slightly. His head lowered a little and his alluring eyes were upon the two women, staring through his dark fringes.

"Aww, I thought you ladies would fall for that, just like before…" he smirked and pressed two fingers on his cheek, thinking. Yuka knew that that was the very charm which he used on Hikaru after she rejected his proposal for the first time. He didn't give up and tried so hard. Finally, she fell for that look he cast on her.

Yuka gave him another scowl.

"Oh, shut up Kyoya. That was years ago. We were all teenagers and hell yeah, girls do cry for you. I have a boyfriend okay. I really got to go now, see you guys soon," she bid them and giving each other a peck on the cheek. Yuka then rushed for a taxi and entered.

Along the way, she was planning on what she should do for dinner. When she passed the playground, she saw Mikan and a very handsome boy were kissing. She chuckled and leaned back on her seat, tacit that Mikan had found herself a boyfriend. She was pleased.

"WHAT?!" Yuka shrieked as the scene she saw earlier registered in her mind again. Screaming at the driver to stop the car, she scrolled the window screen down and popped her head out of the window.

"Oh my, is that really Mikan?" she mused out loud. By the time she looked back at the playground, the ground had disappeared from sight. She sighed exasperatedly and rasped her throat.

"Oy, lady, don't stick your head out of the window," the taxi driver gasped alarmingly.

"I told you to stop the car just now, didn't I?" she snapped at him, but the man drove in silent. Yuka massaged her aching temple. She was worried and upset. That kind of scene had always appeared in her mind, but she had to admit that the event she saw was so real. She knew that she wasn't like other children's mother who would push their daughter to study and not to find love in Mikan's age, though many girls would want a mother like her but not Mikan. She had her own reasons, and her wish now was to see Mikan to be loved and not to feel alone.

Yuka fished for her cell phone in her handbag and checked on the calendar. She had not much time left.

"That's it," she muttered to herself as she snapped her finger. Yuka Azumi had made up her mind; she knew what she wanted to do. If Mikan disagreed with this, she knew what she had to do. "You can't say no to this Mikan-chan. I swear you couldn't."

--

--

I stormed back home, _alone_. I can't believe that stupid idiot moron had kissed me. No guys in history had ever dared to approach me in such manner. How could he even gain a fan club in just a day? What do the other girls saw in him? To me, he was just an 'egoistical perverted jerk' or EPJ for short. I blew a raspberry in irritation.

I slammed the front door shut as a gush of winter breeze rushed in before it died away. "Whoops," I muttered in regret, knowing that my mother would scream her lungs out from the kitchen.

"MIKAN SAKURA!" I could only flinch. My eyes stared impassively at the storming figure. My lips curved a frown when I saw her gave me a gentle sweet smile instead of a scowl.

"No, I disagree in whatever matter you are going to say, mom. That's that and goodnight," I stated and began to walk to my room. I was tired and thinking about that idiotic EPJ Hyuuga was driving me mad. He and his stupid Volvo, I should put down my favorite Volvo picture that I pinned on the wall since I was two. Since I met him, I started to hate that grandiose car now.

"Oh, that's too bad darling. I'm so sorry that you can't have your birthday party, sweetie," my mother said sweetly. I stopped on my ground abruptly, darting my head at heart.

"What do you mean by th-that m-mom? W-We _are_ going to have that party r-right?" I stuttered, hoping that she would say a 'yes'. A smirk came upon her lips. I went horrorstruck.

"But you disagreed. I thought that if you say 'no', I would say 'no' to your birthday party too. It's fair and square, right?" she shrugged and tapped her chin. I stared at her intently, waiting for her to say that it was only a joke, but nothing came. I closed my eyes in annoyance and scoffed.

"Fine," I rasped my throat and I sat on the couch. "I'm listening, mom," I stared at the ceiling with my arms on my chest. She walked and sat beside me. A warm smile was on her lips. She ran a hand through my hair in tender.

"Oh, sweetie, I knew you would listen to me," she gushed happily.

"It involves my party, mom. That's more important to me," I retorted at her. Though as much as I love my mother, I knew that this conversation would involve something I would hate to do. "What do you want to say, mom?" I asked her, my tone was gentle as I smiled at her.

"Well," she sang as she bit her lips, "Um, I have come to a decision Mikan-chan," I stared at her promptly. She waited for a while for my respond but I didn't say a word. So, she continued.

"I was thinking… if you want to have a birthday party with your schoolmates, everyone would bring their boyfriend or girlfriend to the party, right?" I nodded.

"Yea'," I dragged my voice in anxious, "So…? What does that got to do with me, mom?" She started fidgeting in her seat. Uh-oh, I hated when she does that. It gave me discomfort in my chest. She took a deep breath and talked in a single blow without punctuations.

"…," I gaped. I had no idea or whatsoever on what she just said. I blinked for a moment before I found my voice back.

"What? I didn't catch that mom, repeat and talk slow-ly," I told her, prompting her to loosen up a bit. She fanned herself and took another deep breath. Oh boy, I seriously don't like the way she was telling me this. I have a bad, bad feeling now.

"I want you to find a… boyfriend before the party started, Mikan. If you don't, I would have to cancel the party then."

Everything was in slow motion when she said every word and inhale/exhale every breath. I could hear my precious life shattered into pieces. My head was devoid of blood and I began to feel dizzy.

"Ow…" I whimpered in agony and massaged my temple. "I-I think I heard you wrongly mom, could you repeat that again?" I groaned softly as I lean back on my seat for support. Mother choked and stood on her feet. She gave me a sharp blow on my head.

"Oh, you heard me just right, Mikan. If you don't get a boyfriend by the minute the party starts, there would be absolutely NO PARTY!" My eyes dilated in horror and I darted to look at her.

"WHAT?!" I bellowed. "NO boyfriend, NO PARTY?!"

My life was officially over. Goodbye my friends and my family…

**-:-**

"_Because of you, I lost trust in men completely,"—tearful Mikan_

**-:-**

**--**

**TBC**

**--**

**I can't believe it has been two years since then: **

**(2008) Reader's Choice Award's: Please nominate for your favorite GA Fan fictions according to the categories given. Ms President **_**–coughs- **_**My Hopeless Romantic, Caritate and I, are in charge with this. Just click the reply button to nominate. **

**Gah~ watta memory! -blush- Well, whatever, Review please! **

**--sarah (2010) **


	5. Woes 05

**The first update after two years! I do not own GA. I wish I could remember my original plot of this story. The original rough draft got wiped away when the stupid virus spoilt my computer two years ago! Gah~ well, here goes nothing. OOC ALERT! Enjoy~ **

**-:-**

_**WHAT?!**_** No boyfriend, NO PARTY?!**

**Woe 05**

**By Sara—**_**The Hopeless Wanderlust –grins-**_

**-:-**

"_I became an ass because of you, you idiot girl,"—Heated Natsume_

**-:-**

There was no other word to describe the feeling Yuu Tobita felt in his chest.

_Horrorstruck_.

There, standing in front of him, were two people kissing a kiss that even Ruka and Hotaru never expressed to that extend. _Lust._

Natsume's hand circled over her back, prompting her to moan at the very least so that he could slip his tongue in, but Mikan wasn't giving in. As her back was facing Yuu, he didn't get to see the dead glare she cast over the raven haired boy. Natsume found her stubbornness amusing; he had never encountered any girl which was so hard to get as the one who was in his arms at the very moment.

Pretended that Mikan had given in, Natsume tilted his head in a way, he held her closer in his arms making her tiptoed. She had no chance in pushing him away, she even tried to growl with her mouth shut but it sounded almost like a muffled orgasm to her horror. With her one hand locked at the back and another in his hand, twining together, she couldn't even shake herself to free. She closed her eyes in annoyance, wishing in her very head that one of her friends would come to the rescue despite how it looked.

Yuu's biscuit eyes burnt in anger, watching them through the light fringes. His jaw locked in rage, fists balled up. He doesn't like the fact that there was another guy who just recently came took the love of his life away from him before he could even make a move.

_Fiancé? The hell with it! _ He was about to storm towards them, when Ruka held him back with a determine look on his eyes. He nodded with assurance; giving his friend a trust that he will deal the matter without him. Ruka knew since forever that Yuu had loved Mikan but Mikan being who she was, was dense when it involved love. Yuu threw his hurtful gaze on the ground, holding back his anger that was storming a blizzard in his little chest.

Ruka laid a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder and she understood. Taking her latest Baka Gun invention, she aimed well towards Natsume.

Breaking the kiss, he dodged the shot swiftly with Mikan in his arms. His triumph smirk wiped across his gorgeous face, his crimson eyes glinted in awe. He had undergone crazy wild trainings from his uncle, Persona, an infamous Dangerous Ability teacher and this kind of attack was like swatting a fly to him.

"Try harder next time," he chuckled darkly, giving them a sneer look. Hotaru froze in utter shock, never once she had got defeated by anyone before nor had been humiliated, this was her first.

That was the last straw for Yuu. Activating the Alice of Illusion, the ground shook with great Richter scale. Mikan and Hotaru screamed in fear, Ruka took Hotaru in his arms but Natsume accidentally let Mikan go. Though the ground quaked, Yuu walked as though nothing happened toward Mikan. Natsume stared in disbelief at the lad.

"Illusion…" he mused, understood. He had never thought that he would see another Illusion caster in his life again. Once she was in Yuu's embrace, the ground stopped shaking.

"She's not yours, never was," Yuu's voice was smoothed in seriousness. His gaze was on the raven haired boy. Natsume eyes widened as his voice echoed in his head. He heard the same words before, and it made him burst to anger. Unlike the past, he decided that he wouldn't lose to the repeated history that played before his very eyes. This time, he was ready to act.

Blaze of fire swept between Yuu and Mikan, causing Yuu to push her away. Mikan was about to fall flat on her face when Natsume caught her by her shoulder in time.

"She is mine, and always been _mine_," Natsume said through gritted teeth, his handsome face went red in anger. He turned on his heels, dragging the mystified Mikan with him.

She whimpered on the pain he squeezed her hands. His anger worsened as they took a step towards the Volvo every time.

"You idiot! Let me go, Hyuuga!" she whimpered, trying to break free from his iron clutch. She swept her gaze to the back where a devastated Yuu, dumbfound Ruka and a pokerfaced Hotaru were standing among the fire, her eyes begging for help.

He threw her into the Volvo and he got in.

"Your home, where is it?" he snapped, trying to keep his head cool. His eyes looked ahead; the lamp post suddenly looked interesting to him as he tried to keep his anger at bay. He didn't know why he felt so angry but the scene before him was a complete déjà-vu to him, making him remembered something bitter from the past.

"Let me out!" demanded Mikan as she tried to open the door but failed. It was on child's lock. She exhaled angrily, giving the car a kick.

"Where's your home?" he repeated, impatience was thinning. He squeezed his steering wheel in annoyance. He couldn't vent his anger to her, he never had done that to any girls before though the only girl he would, would be no other than Tangerine R. He needed to concentrate on staring on the lamp post, he knew, if he was going to meet her eyes, something bad would happen. _'She's not Tangerine R, she's not Tangerine R,'_ he said repeated in his head, biting his lips in chagrin.

"Why are you so angry?" Mikan asked, feeling upset. She folded her arms over her chest, looking away.

"Where?" His voice rang dangerously sending Mikan jumped in her seat frightfully. "Or do you want to go to my house instead and be my mistress for the whole day?" he said dryly. The threat sounded dead real to her, her lips whitened in fear.

"Down the street to the right, the one with a garden," she said in a breath, as though her life depended on it. She never met someone as terrifying as the lad. That made sense on the reason why he was in the Dangerous Type Alice. Within a second, his tire screeched to top speed. The supposedly three minute slow drive turned out to be 30 seconds by his car. She was so afraid of his driving; she had her eyes shut tight all the way. She exhaled in relief when he stopped a few houses away from hers, panting as though she just went off the rollercoaster ride.

The door clicked open and he walked off, opening the door for her.

"Out," he spat, his hand held out, offering a hand out of habit. Mikan glared at his hand then at his face before she rolled her eyes on him and walked out of the car herself. Mikan began to walk off as Natsume closed the door before her. He took her by her wrist, pinning her to the car.

"You're my toy, got that? _Mine_," he voice was laced with possessiveness, caging her small frame. Natsume himself couldn't understand why he even said that to her, but whatever he wanted, he'll get it no matter what. He had been living in that kind of luxury ever since he was born.

Mikan merely glared at him, biting her jaw in disgust. He seriously reminded of someone she hated the most, the idiotic Crimson E. _'He's not Crimson E, he's not Crimson E,' _she reminded herself repeatedly because the only person she would want to waste her precious energy in fighting was no other than that childhood jerk of hers.

"Yea, whatever," she said in abhorrence, pushing him off and began to walk away again. "You got attitude problem, jerk," she muttered under her breath, glowered upon the thought.

"I heard that, Polka. Watch it," he warned, shooting a blaze of fire at her side which she nullified at once. He was taken aback, not sure of what Alice the girl had to be able to get rid of his own easily. He rasped his throat in annoyance.

"Women are stupid creatures," his velvet voice muttered, walking back into the car.

"So are men," she shouted back from a distance, sticking a tongue at him. He threw a look of disgust at her in response before entered the car. She glared at his car as he passed by, honking at her on the process, and left the angry brunette to storm back to the gate of her house.

She had never met a guy so weird and twisted like Natsume Hyuuga, apart from Crimson E.

-

-

I have never met any girl as stubborn as Polka Dots, apart from Tangerine R and.... I glanced to look at a little beautiful figure at the other side of the car, _my sister_.

I slammed the door to my Volvo shut. My sister, Aoi gave me an annoyed look at my reaction as she walked out of the car.

"What?" I whined to her silent accusation. "I did pick you up after a while," I added, averted my eyes away from her condemning cerise ones. She pouted upon my lack of honesty. Aoi was only at her tender age of ten, she was rather intelligent and more matured than any of her friends. That Persona really had no mercy, even to little girls. He made sure that my sister and I were completely capable in starting off taking dangerous missions as young as we could. I was only six when I went for my first mission. Aoi was eight when she had hers. I rasped my throat in annoyance upon the thought.

"I waited there over an hour, Natsume-nii," she stated glumly, walking off without waiting for any of my retorts. I stared at her as she swept passed me, rolling her eyes and entered the house. I sighed exasperatedly, shaking my head. She was one girl whom I cared a lot to feel bother.

"Aoi…" My voice trailed in frustration as I followed behind her in a light jog. "I'm sorry already."

She waved her hand undiplomatic, her back was facing me. I exhaled, feeling exhausted before sitting in a slump. I guess I have to get that silly candy that she loved so much to make her talk to me again.

"Hawalon, huh?" I mused aloud, leaning back on the red sofa. My eyes swept across the interior space of the new house we moved into. It was smaller than the one I lived before. There was a hundred meter distance from the main gate to the porch, the drive to the gate was filled with green grasses and blossoming flowers. The house was barely three storeys high, each floor could fit at most anything that was ten meter in height. The chandelier looked a little too large for the ceiling to hold its size. Large portraits, mostly my father's arts as he was a celebrated artist, were all framed with gold and silvers, hung on the elegantly expressed wall with golden sheets for curtains on the tall glass windows. Expensive Chinas of every sort, my mother's obsessions, sat innocently stunning in the glass shelf.

Fine, this house was luxurious, but not as prestigious as the one I had back in America.

"Natsume, there you are," a familiar voice piped up, nearly startling me. I didn't bother to swivel to know that it was my father who was approaching me.

"Evening, dad," I muttered in a dull tone, barely meeting his eyes. He took a seat opposite me, glancing around as well as I did before.

"Nice catch, huh, Natsume? I have always wanted to get a house like this in Japan," he smiled happily. I nodded, tacit. A faint smile tugged my lips out of respect. "Anyway," he began, clapping his hands once before rubbing it and had his lively crimson eyes on me, the color I without a doubt inherited, but the cheeriness, I obviously didn't.

I stared at him promptly. A smile played on his lips, the wrinkle of his coming old age began to show on his handsome face.

"I met my old best friend's ex-wife just now. I think you might remember her daughter,… err," his face ceased to remember, tapping his chin with his finger.

"Tangerine R," I said in a breath, covering my anger with an expressionless face. I gritted my teeth, thinking about the girl. My dad, Kyouya Hyuuga chuckled in amused, a strange glint shone in his eyes.

"That was just a nickname you remembered her with. Yours was Crimson E, right?" he added with an awe-inspiring smile. He suddenly leaned forward, laid both of his elbows on his knees, pressing his lips on his twined fingers. Odd seriousness was stirring in his usual cheerful face.

"I hope you would be good to her though. The poor girl was told that if she didn't get a boyfriend sooner, her upcoming birthday party that will take place here couldn't happen. I wouldn't protest if you volunteer though, in fact, I'll gladly approve," he gave me a knowing grin. _'Oh gowd.'_

I rolled my eyes in chagrin. I suddenly developed a headache, frowning at him. My father had always wanted the both of us to be together since we were young. Back then, I wouldn't mind, but now,… that would come with a different twist.

"I'm not interested, dad," I said acidly, throwing my gaze away. I heard he chuckled darkly.

"_Not yet_ you mean," he said confidently. I met his determined eyes. Seemed like he had something else in mind that made him believe that I would fall in love with that idiotic girl, hell no.

"Whatever, dad," I sighed in exasperated, wishing that he could just end this conversation. He exhaled sadly, eyes downcast.

"Can't I just let the _poor _girl have her birthday celebrated? She was really, really looking forward to this," he said in bitter. I closed my eyes in chagrin, I won't take the bait, I won't take the bait!

He fished out his cell, dialed up the number in reluctant, his lips was lost for his usual smile. He gulped, sulking and placed the phone in his ears. I bit my lips in irritation. I hated when my dad pulled out that dirty play on me, making me feel guilty to the core.

"Tch, can't she find herself any other boy to go out with?" I asked, annoyed. His eyes brightened as he looked at me.

"No, she never had a boyfriend before," he said immediately, holding the mobile away a little. He stared at me with hope glinted in his shining crimson eyes._ Pfft, a likely story._

"I'll do whatever you want, dad," I said defeated and walked away. Don't ask me why I have such annoying people as my family, sometimes I felt out of place.

_However_, I thought, hope began to whirl in my eyes. _This wouldn't be bad idea after all…_

A smirk began to play on my lips. Malice began to glint in my eyes. I have always wanted to make Tangerine R life's misery like how she did to mine. That idiot girl… she was going to pay the price for her betrayal.

"Hn, vangence never taste so sweet before."

**-:-**

"_Never had, you're the only,"—lovelorn Natsume_

**-:-**

**-**

**TBC**

**-**

_**Sigh. **_**Something tells me that this is going to be another one helluva complicated story, I hope it won't drag for long. **

**Note to self: Do not exceed the 15 chapters' limit. Please sarah. Just fifteen~ T_T**

**Review please.**

**~THW.**


End file.
